


Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-24
Updated: 2001-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Rating: PG, language

Disclaimers: These characters are not mine, I'm just messing with their heads. They are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Tom Schlamme, etc, NBC.

Spoilers: I don't think any

Archive: Sure, just tell me where 'n' keep my name on it :)

Feedback: Of course! :)

Author's Note: I didn't think there's been any mention of C.J.'s family, and as for Sam's... well, I wanted to start this before SGTESGTJ. *g* Enjoy!

\-----

"Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown" 

  


From: "Sam Seaborn" < sseaborn@whitehouse.gov >   
To: "Claudia J. Cregg"< cjcregg@whitehouse.gov >   
Date: December 29, 2001 16:26 PM 06:00 +GMT

Hey C.J.,

When is your mother coming in to start planning the wedding? I ask because my mother wants to come up soon, and believe me � my mother will be more than enough to handle. I love my mother but she is a lot to deal with. She's really anxious to meet you, so be prepared for an onslaught of questions. Nothing you can't handle. J

Love, Sam

\------   
From: "Claudia J. Cregg" < cjcregg@whitehouse.gov >   
To: "Sam Seaborn" < sseaborn@whitehouse.gov >   
Date: December 29, 2001 18:37 PM 06:00 + GMT

Sam~

My mother is coming up the weekend of January 18th and staying for that entire week. She's on a fact-finding mission for Senator Jacobs, so she actually needs to ply Josh with questions. She's really, really excited to meet you � there hasn't been a young, good-looking man in the Cregg family since my father was young. <g> But she won't harass you too much. Don't worry. She trusts her daughter's judgment, or so she says.

Love, C.J.

\-------   
From: "Eleanor S. Cregg" < chickenandcregg@yahoo.com >   
To: "Sam Seaborn" < sseaborn@whitehouse.gov >   
Date: January 15, 2002 08:21 AM 06:00 + GMT

Dear Sam,

Just wanted to drop you a note. I'm coming at about noon on the 18th, and I'm staying until the morning of the 25th � I need to go to Tokyo with Senator Abramson. The life of a political operative is not an easy one � you should know, of course. I'll come to the White House � I need to get some information for Senator Jacobs and the commission. So I'll find you. I definitely look forward to meeting you. I want to see what kind of man is stealing my daughter away from me. J Kidding, of course. See you in a few weeks, Eleanor Cregg 


	2. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 2

 

Warnings/Spoilers/etc: see pt 1

Note: All these characters - except Eleanor Cregg - belong to Aaron Sorkin. Eleanor is my creation. :)

\-----   
Sam read the email again, this time with a healthy amount of trepidation as well as anticipation. It had been received some weeks ago, and now he was expecting his future mother-in-law at any moment. However, he didn't know anything about her, aside from her first name, and the fact that she was a political consultant.

He wondered what she would be like, and said as much to Josh Lyman. "With a name like Eleanor, she might be any number of things."

Josh stretched lazily in Sam's luxurious new desk chair. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "She could be imperious and cold � I tend to think of Eleanor of Aquitaine. Or she could be like my mom."

Josh chuckled. "Sam, no offence. But I think one of your mom is all the world can handle." Francesca Seaborn was loving, sweet, kind, and a human tornado when she got down to it.

"Don't worry, I couldn't agree more," Sam told his friend. Checking his watch, he said, "It's almost noon. She should be here soon."

"I have a meeting, then I'll come find you." Josh got out of Sam's chair very reluctantly. "I have to meet with Yates' political consultant about the confirmation hearings."

"Okay, later." Josh strode purposefully out of the office, leaving Sam to puzzle further over the mystery of his mother-in-law. Would she look like C.J.? Well, obviously she would, but how much? C.J. never spoke of her father, who had passed away when C.J. was thirteen. It would be interesting to see. And yet, Sam was still nervous. From all accounts C.J. and her mother were extremely close. He didn't want to come between that.

Josh, meanwhile, was establishing himself in his office. And not a moment too soon, because Donna called in, "Josh! Your noon appointment is here!"

He called his thanks, and tried to look busy when the door opened. "Joshua Lyman?"

It was a brisk woman's voice, used to being dealt with quickly. Josh instantly dropped what he'd been doing. "Yes. I presume you're Congressman Yates' political consultant?"

"Yes." The woman was tall, almost six feet. She was a bit older; Josh guessed she was probably in her early fifties. The suit she had on was simple but elegant. Altogether she looked the picture of the Washington professional.

Thus, her name was a complete shock, given his earlier musings. "Mr. Lyman, I'm Eleanor Cregg. It's nice to meet you."

Josh spluttered for a moment, not really caring if he looked unprofessional, even in the face of this utterly collected woman. Finally he got his composure. Even though it really was rhetorical, he said, "I have to ask, Ms. Cregg � is C.J. your daughter?"

"Yes, she is." Eleanor furrowed her brow for a moment. Then her pleasant face broke into a smile. "Of course! I don't know why I didn't connect you before. Claudia Jean has spoken of you often, Mr. Lyman."

Josh smiled. "Well, wait until you meet Sam Seaborn, before you pass judgment on me." He chuckled. "This is a coincidence."

"Definitely." Eleanor smiled. "Now, let's get this over with so I can see my daughter, if you don't mind, sir."

"Call me Josh, please." He could afford to be nice. Picking up the file, he said, "Jacobs wants to pick my brain about the Fenton confirmation hearings, correct?"

"Correct, and please call me Eleanor," She was now back in political mode. "Let me give you the polling figures we have. Then, once I'm done, you can correct me or add to what we have."

"Fine." Josh settled back in his seat and listened to her talk. It was a pleasing thing to watch. He could see where C.J. got her way with the press. Her mother spoke simply, with declarative sentences, yet got her point across with a multiplicity of well-chosen words.

Once she was done, he spoke up. "So Fenton's polling well, but Jacobs wants more confirmation?"

"Basically." Eleanor flipped a page. "Jacobs represents a sort of Senate faction that is pro-Fenton but they just don't feel like they have enough information."

"So basically, fence-sitters."

"Yeah."

"Do you have names?"

"I can get them."

Josh was surprised and sceptical. "You can get them?" he echoed. "Ms. Cregg � Eleanor � I don't mean to sound condescending, but �"

She cut him off. "Josh, I can get the names," Eleanor said, staring at him levelly. "I can have them for you in a day and a half." Her eyes became small slits of evil pleasure. "If I put some discreet pressure on the right people, you'll have what you need."

Josh stared at her in open admiration. "I begin to see where C.J. gets her political smarts," he said, smiling.

Eleanor grinned back. "Well." She closed her file. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, I think so. But," Josh tacked on at the last minute, "if you happen to get the names, you come here tomorrow and tell my assistant Donna who you are. I'll tell her to interrupt anything so you can get those names to me."

"All right." Eleanor stood. "Where might I find C.J. at this point, Josh?"

Racking his brain, Josh finally responded. "Um... probably in her office. She may be in a meeting," he warned.

"That's all right." Eleanor was undaunted. "A lot of White House types know me."

"I'm sure." Josh smiled, extending his hand to her to terminate the appointment � against his will, for he had to go talk to five angry congressmen in a minute. "Eleanor, it was really nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I hope to see more of you, Josh � and not just at the White House," Eleanor said, standing. "You'll have to swing by for dinner with us some night, and of course you'll be at the wedding."

"Definitely."

"Until later then, Josh." Eleanor swept out of Josh's office and headed for her daughter's.

 


	3. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 3

 

Warnings/Spoilers/etc: see pt 1

Eleanor Cregg: mine. Everyone else: Sorkin's. :)

\-----

C.J., meanwhile, was on the phone with Danny Concannon. "Goddamnit," she said,   
pinching the bridge of her nose. "Danny, can't you hold off on this?"

"No, I can't." On the other end of the phone Danny was immovable. "My   
editor would have me crucified if I held off on a story like this.   
The commission is hot news, especially with the fights going on over   
the members." There was a time when he would have held off, but now...   
well, this story wouldn't cause the administration any great harm.

C.J. sighed. She knew when she was beaten. "Well, at the very least,   
thanks for telling me you were going to run it." Just then a knock   
came at the door. "Danny, I've got to go, there's someone at my   
door." She hung up the phone and called, "Just a minute!"

The door opened by itself, though. "Weren't you expecting me?" The   
cheerful voice of her mother filled the room.

C.J. buried Eleanor in a big hug. "Hi, Mom!"

"How are you, dear?" Eleanor pulled back and inspected her   
daughter. "You look wonderful, Claudia Jean."

"I told you, Mom � here it's C.J." That was the one downside to   
Eleanor.

"Well, I'm your mother, and to me you'll always be Claudia Jean,"   
Eleanor retorted. Changing the subject, she said, "So, where's this   
fiancé I keep hearing about?"

C.J. smiled fondly. "You have to meet Sam. He's been really excited   
about it." She crossed back to her desk. "Let me call Cathy and see   
where he is; I don't know his schedule right now." Placing the call   
quickly, she turned back and said, "Sam's in his office, but only for   
a minute.He's been helping Josh with the Health & Human Services   
confirmation hearings, and you know how that can get."

"Yes, that's what I had to speak with Josh about," Eleanor   
answered. "He's a nice man, Claudia Jean."

"Josh is great," C.J. agreed. Then the incongruity struck her. "He   
asked you to call him Josh?"

"Yes."

C.J. shepherded her mother out the door and down the hall. "That's   
fast work."

"What can I say?" Eleanor shrugged, duplicating C.J.'s devastating   
smile. "He seems very good at his job."

"He is. But..." C.J. paused. Finally, she decided that the truth was   
the best way to go. "He's got an ego the size of Canada."

"Well, so do I." Eleanor tried to change the subject. "So, what's   
this guy of yours like, Claudia Jean?"

C.J. had been about to chide her mother, but had to adapt her   
response. "Sam is... wonderful," she said, aware of how inadequate   
that sounded. "He's sweet, kind, and caring."

She was about to expound further when they came to his door. "Cathy,   
is Sam in?" C.J. asked.

"Yeah, for about ten more minutes," Cathy answered. She hit the   
intercom. "Sam, C.J.'s here."

"Send her in," the tinny response came.

C.J. pushed the door open and motioned for Eleanor to follow. "Hey,   
Sam, how are you?"

"Not too bad." Sam was typing frantically on his keyboard. "I have to   
finish the FTAA remarks by tonight, but I'm getting there."

"That's good." C.J. gestured towards Eleanor. "Sam, this is my   
mother, Eleanor Cregg. Mom, this is Sam Seaborn, my fiancé."

Sam immediately stopped typing and rose awkwardly to meet her. "Hi,"   
he said, game smile fixed on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs.   
Cregg."

Eleanor returned the smile. "You're going to be family, Sam; call me   
Eleanor."

"Okay, um, Eleanor." Sam couldn't help staring at her face as she   
shook his hand. How wrong his first impression had been! Despite the   
elegant professional demeanor, her face was a very warm face. She   
looked as though one could tell her anything, and she would comfort   
and calm until all was well. In short, she looked very motherly and   
yet very professional as well.

He tuned back in just as Eleanor spoke, sitting down on Sam's   
couch. "So, Sam, how long have you been in politics?"

"Not too long," he responded, sinking back into his chair. I was at   
Gage Whitney Pace, then Josh recruited me as a speechwriter on the   
Bartlet campaign."

"Gage Whitney Pace, eh?" Eleanor's eyebrows rose. "That's a fairly   
prestigious firm, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well." Sam shrugged. "I chose this instead."

"It must have cost you a lot."

Not without bitterness, Sam answered. "Definitely." He was rather   
surprised by his own answer. Could Lisa still have that hold on him?

Eleanor misinterpreted Sam's last answer. "Please, forgive me if   
anything I say sounds intrusive," she said, trying to sound   
appeasing. "It's just that Claudia Jean is my only daughter. I want   
to know about my future son-in-law."

Sam chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Cregg � Eleanor," he corrected   
himself. "My parents practically made C.J. run the gauntlet before   
they told me she would be okay." Realizing too late how his remark   
could be interpreted, he hastily added, "That is to say, okay for me   
to marry her. I mean, I'm the youngest in my family, and they're   
really protective, and �"

"Sam!" Eleanor cut him off, laughing, and laid a gentle hand on his   
shoulder. Claudia Jean had been right. It was adorable, in every   
sense of the word. And he seemed a good sort overall. "It's all   
right, Sam. I think we're going to get along just fine."

C.J. watched this whole exchange, smiling. "I have a briefing," she   
told them. "Sam, we have senior staff in an hour, I'll see you then.   
Mom, I'll see you tonight, I guess."

"See you later, Claudia Jean."

"Later, C.J." Sam caught his fiancée by the arm and gave her a   
slightly embarrassed kiss. She smiled softly at him and left.   
Once she had gone, Sam tried to make his graceful excuses. "If you'll   
excuse me, Eleanor, I have a meeting with Josh on the Fenton   
confirmation hearings."

"Oh, yes." Eleanor was composed, her face blank. "What are you   
dealing with right now?"

Sam hesitated, then changed his mind. There was no harm in telling   
her if he was vague. "Oh, just a list of questions we should be   
prepared on. Some of the Senators have some very pointed questions,   
and me and Josh need to work on them."

"Josh seems very busy." Eleanor smiled. "I told him I could get him   
the names of Jacobs' fence-sitters by tomorrow."

Sam's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

"I am not."

"You have the connections to do that by tomorrow?"

"You better believe it." Eleanor smiled evilly. "Just a matter of   
certain pressures on certain people." Seeing his sceptical mien, she   
went on. "Sam, I've been in politics for fifteen years. I know   
people."

Sam smiled. "Well, Eleanor, it's just a little surprising. Senator   
Jacobs is the most tight-lipped man I've ever met. They say his   
office is littered with little traps, just in case."

Eleanor snorted. "It's the office of a Republican Senator, not Fort   
Knox. It can be done. I tell you, I'll have it done."

Something sounded in Sam's head, and he had to ask it. "Eleanor,   
forgive the question, C.J. wasn't exactly clear... are you a   
Republican or a Democrat?"

"A Democrat, dear."

"Then why do you work for Senator Jacobs?"

"Claudia Jean didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a freelance political operative," Eleanor explained. "My   
services are basically for use by the highest bidder."

"Oh." He understood now. "So whoever pays you, that's your party   
affiliation?"

"Not really." Eleanor stood, flashing her brilliant smile. "I'm a   
Democrat, and Jacobs knows that. He just wanted the best." She turned   
to the door. "But I'd better go and let you get to your meeting.   
After all, Senator Sherman won't exactly wait forever to bring up the   
abortion question with Fenton. After all, it *is* Health & Human   
Services here. It's not exactly Secretary of State material."

Sam spun around in utter shock. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"About Senator Sherman and his question?"

"Common sense, Sam." Eleanor sniffed. "Sherman is from the Deep   
South. It only makes sense that he would ask that, at least to   
satisfy his constituency."

"True."

Eleanor went on. "I would try and prepare Fenton very well,   
especially since his views are in agreement with a lot of the   
Judiciary. He's pro-choice, right?" Sam nodded. "Sherman is in the   
minority here. He's also an arrogant old so-called `rebel,' but he's   
smart and he'll back off when he knows he's been beaten. So exploit   
that."

"I don't know." Sam was sceptical. "We were thinking that we should   
go with the via media."

"Why?" Eleanor said impatiently. "It's not what Fenton thinks, and   
it's not what most of the Judiciary thinks. Go with the truth." She   
walked to the door. "I'll see you later, Sam. It was very nice to   
meet you."

"See you later, Eleanor." She walked out, leaving Sam alone with his   
thoughts. Was she right? It could explode in their faces... but so   
could the via media. Still musing, he called Josh. "Hey, it's me.   
I'll be right over. I have a new approach for Sherman's question.   
Yeah. But the thing is, this is coming from the strangest place..."

 


	4. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 4

 

Warnings/Spoilers/etc: See pt 1

Eleanor Cregg: Mine. Everyone else: Sorkin's.

\---

Later that day, Eleanor and C.J. were talking in the press secretary's office as she waited for a call, when the vigorous knock came on the door. "C.J.?"

"Yeah, come in."

Leo McGarry entered in high dudgeon, slamming the door behind him. "Can you believe it? Can you honestly believe it?"

C.J., sensing a problem, got to her feet. "Believe what, Leo?"

He turned to face her, ignoring Eleanor. "Sam and Josh. Have you been watching the confirmation hearings?"

"Oh, hell," Eleanor mumbled under her breath. What had she done? She got to her feet and began to elucidate. "Mr. McGarry, if you'll allow me to explain �"

He cut her off. "Who are you?"

"My name is Eleanor Cregg. I'm a freelance political consultant, right now with Senator Jacobs." Eleanor squirmed under his gaze, which surprised C.J. Her mother didn't do that often. But she had to admit, the way Leo was staring at Eleanor was unusual. It wasn't his usual angry look. There was something else in it.

Indeed, Leo spoke in a deceptively quiet tone. "And, judging from the name, you're related to C.J. here, right?"

"Yes, sir. I'm her mother." Eleanor had her composure back. If he was going to throw her out of the White House, so be it. She'd done what she came for.

Thus she was very surprised when he stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Then it's you I have to congratulate."

Eleanor was astonished. "Beg your pardon?"

Leo smiled as warmly as he would allow himself to. "Sam told me that their hardball stance on abortion with Sherman was due to 'Mrs. Cregg.' I thought I was mis-hearing him, and he was talking about C.J. But since she hasn't said anything and you've ventured to try and explain, it's probably you."

"Yes, sir."

"Leo, please. Leo McGarry."

"Then I'm Eleanor."

"Fine," Leo said gravely. Interested, he asked, "What makes you know Sherman so well? Sam told me you said he'd back down, and he did, like someone was holding a knife to his gut."

"Well, I knew him," Eleanor answered. "Joseph Sherman is the same man he was when he was elected eleven years ago. And eleven years ago he knew when he was beaten he had to step down as well."

"But it takes a smart person to remember that."

"Not so much." Eleanor grinned. "Just a photographic memory."

C.J., meanwhile, was watching, distinctly unnerved. Was that flirtation she glimpsed in her mother's eyes? And was Leo answering back? It was too bizarre. She knew her mother had been lonely for a while. Ever since the relationship with the lawyer from Richmond had fizzled. And now that her only daughter was getting married, Eleanor had to be feeling her age.

But still... *Leo?*

She spoke. "Leo, is there anything else that needs to be done today?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then my mom and I are going home." C.J. began to fumble for her papers. "Will I see you in the morning, Leo?"

"Yeah, I'll be in. See you then, C.J." Leo turned to the other woman. "It was nice to meet you, Eleanor."

"You too, Leo." C.J. all but dragged her mother out of the office and down the hall.

Once they were out of hearing range, Eleanor spoke. "I like him."

"Leo's a great guy." C.J. didn't speak of the nervousness she felt. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Josh were in the latter's office, discussing the morning's hearings. "Did you see the way Sherman just sort of swallowed his tongue?" Josh said gleefully. "Fenton got him right back on his heels, with that answer."

"Yeah." Sam closed his eyes, relishing the triumph. "I couldn't have written any better."

"Well, it was a huge triumph." Josh couldn't stop grinning. "And it's all because of C.J.'s mom."

Sam whistled through his teeth. "I know!" He shook his head. "Her logic was correct in every particular. If I didn't know better I'd say she was some kind of spy."

"No spy she," Josh said. "Just a damn good political operative."

Sam was about to answer when Leo opened the door. "Josh, George Fenton's press secretary is on the phone in my office. He wants to know about how to handle the dust-up over Senator Sherman."

"Tell them we'll get back to them," Josh said. There was an insane gleam in his eye all of a sudden. He abruptly asked, "Leo, have you met Eleanor Cregg?"

"I have." Leo nodded.

"What do you think of her?"

Leo paused a moment to think about the question, which thoroughly astonished Sam as he stared at the older man. Instead of his usual direct response, Leo turned to stare at the floor, seemingly avoiding the question.

Then Sam saw it. Was that *blushing* creeping up Leo's face? Could there be something that the reticent Chief of Staff wasn't saying? Because he might not have spoken, but his flush told the two staffers many stories.

Finally Leo responded. "I think she's a very intelligent, well put together woman." He sighed, regaining his composure. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause." The crazy sparkle was back in Josh's eye. "I wanna hire her."

"Hire her?" Sam echoed.

"Yeah, why not?" Josh turned to his friend. "She said she's finished with Jacobs. And if she follows through on her promise we can have the names we need to lean on in less than forty-eight hours."

"True," Sam mused. "And she did just give us the tip we needed to get round one of Fenton's most vocal opponents."

Leo surveyed his two subordinates. "You wanna hire her for the confirmation hearings?" he asked rhetorically, conveying no emotion outwardly. Inside he was confused. He didn't know what Eleanor Cregg did to him, but it would be interesting to have her around.

Josh, meanwhile, had made up his mind. "Yeah. Definitely. I'm going to call her and hire her tonight."

"I can do it." Sam spoke up. "She's staying with me and C.J., remember."

"Yeah, you're right." Josh chuckled. He always got a bit carried away whenever one of his "great ideas" surfaced. "That'd be easier, I guess. Thanks, Sam. But I'll talk to her at some point soon."

"Right."

"Let's get out of here; it's pretty late. See you tomorrow." Leo turned away, leaving Josh's door open. So his deputy was going to hire Eleanor Cregg! This would make the next few days extremely interesting.

Now if he could just figure out who she reminded him of. There was something in her eyes that seemed extraordinarily familiar to him � and he didn't think it was just C.J. Eleanor's eyes seemed to hold something that very few people had. Those steely hazel eyes of hers seemed to smile at a person. Why, the last person's eyes that Leo had stared into had been...

Jenny. It was Jenny, his ex-wife, that she reminded him of.

The realization came to Leo quickly: He was in far over his head.

 


	5. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 5

 

Author's note: If this actually happens to be anyone's email addresses, I'm sorry, nothing intended.   
As always, Eleanor Cregg = mine. Everyone else = Sorkin's.   
\----   
From: "Donnatella Moss" < ladonnaemobile@lycos.net >   
To: "C.J. Cregg" < c.j.c.263@hotmail.com >   
Date: January 18, 2002 20:32 PM 06:00 + GMT

Hi C.J. J

I was just curious, and I don't mean to bother you. But have you picked anyone else for your wedding? I know you've chosen all the groomsmen, and Sam asked Josh to be his best man. But I don't know who my fellow bridesmaids are going to be. Or have you picked your maid of honor yet? Hint hint. <g> Just wanted to ask. I know the wedding's coming soon!

Donna

p.s. � Are you going with lavender or green for the dresses?

\----   
From: "Carol McTavish" < mctavish864@scotland.net >   
To: "C.J. Cregg" < c.j.c.263@hotmail.com >   
Date: January 18, 2002 22:02 PM 06:00 + GMT

C.J.~ have you picked your maid of honor yet? i was just wondering. i thought you were supposed to pick everything first before you get to the dress and i've seen bridal catalogs on your desk! J just let me know please. thanks! ~Carol

\----   
From: "Abigail Bartlet" < first.lady@whitehouse.gov >   
To: "C.J. Cregg" < c.j.c.263@hotmail.com >   
Date: January 18, 2002 22:28 PM 06:00 + GMT

Dear C.J.,

I couldn't help but wonder if you've chosen your maid of honor yet. I hate to be loud-mouthed, but I think seniority's got to count for something, right? J Just let me know what you're going to decide. This is cutting it close as it is. But you and Sam are so perfect together I know you'll pull it off!

Abbey Bartlet

 


	6. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 6

 

Warnings/disclaimers/etc: see pt 1

\---   
C.J. stared at each email and swore. With all the upheaval surrounding her mother, it had almost slipped her mind that she had a wedding to plan. And her best friend, assistant and employer's wife had just reminded her of that fact.

Eleanor came striding into C.J.'s living room. She had eschewed her stylish suit in favor of a pair of black pants and simple jersey top. "Who should be my maid of honor?" C.J. asked as Eleanor settled down on the couch.

"Well, it should be the person who's closest to you," Eleanor responded. She picked up a novel she'd begun.

"That's the problem, Mom." C.J. explained her predicament. "Whoever I pick I risk offending someone."

"Well, honey, does it matter to you who you choose?" Eleanor said.

"Yeah, I'd like to pick Donna. She's my best friend, and Josh is the best man."

"There you go, then."

"But I can't say no to the First Lady." C.J. sighed. "Abbey will be offended."

Eleanor was about to say more, then changed her mind. "Claudia Jean, you're a grown woman. I can't tell you what to do anymore."

C.J. said nothing. It was true, but that also meant she couldn't exactly tell her mother what to do, either. To test the waters she said casually, "So, did you enjoy working at the White House?"

"I liked it very much, yes." Eleanor smiled. "It's sort of awe-inspiring, but I imagine that goes away quickly."

"Not 'quickly,'" C.J. said, smiling back, "but it does go away. Did you like the people?"

"Oh, definitely. Josh Lyman has a reputation stretching back a while. It was nice to finally meet him. And," Eleanor added slyly, "your fiancé was very sweet as well."

"I'm glad." C.J. breathed an inner sigh of relief. Good. She hadn't mentioned Leo.

In her next breath, however, Eleanor continued. "I also thought Mr. McGarry � Leo � was very nice."

Damn. "I don't know if I'd call Leo nice, per se." The words just sort of slipped out. "He can be very callous when he's working." Eleanor was about to answer when the door opened and Sam came in. "Hey, Claudia Jean," he said, putting his briefcase down on the table.

"Hey, Spanky." C.J. rose and kissed him.

Eleanor, however, was amused. " 'Spanky?' " she queried.

Sam began a slow flush. "I just said it one day," C.J. explained. "Now I think it's cute the way he turns pink."

"There are ways to make you turn pink," Sam teased. Changing the subject, he turned to Eleanor. "But, before I forget, I need to talk with you a minute."

"All right." Eleanor waited expectantly for Sam to begin.

He got right down to it. "Eleanor, you have no work commitments right now. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Josh was highly impressed with your take on Senator Sherman," Sam said, exercising his considerable charm as well as his persuasive powers. "He talked to Leo, and he wants to hire you as an extra adviser during the hearings, if you want the job."

Eleanor was thrilled. "I'd love to!" she said, eyes shining. She was an old hand in the political game, but the excitement of working in the White House had never fully worn off. She doubted at this point, despite what C.J. said, that it ever would wear off. "I would be honored to work for Josh Lyman."

"Great." Sam seemed visibly relieved. "Josh wants you there. He said that without you the hearings would have turned into a bloodbath, and I agree. Sherman is an amazingly smart man."

Eleanor shrugged. "Mr. McGarry said the same thing, basically."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You met Leo?"

C.J. spoke up. "He came to my office to tell me what happened, and Mom was there." Inside she was distinctly ill at ease, though, and she hoped it didn't outwardly show. Now Leo would have every opportunity to get to know her mother better. Damn.

Sam nodded. "Well, thanks all the same, Eleanor. And now," he added, turning to the kitchen, "let me start dinner."

C.J. chuckled. "The kitchen smelled like lighter fluid for a week after the lasagna! You honestly think I'd let you near a stove after that?"

"Yes, because you believe in second chances." Sam's smile was as charming as he could make it.

C.J. wasn't convinced. "At least let me help you."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." C.J. couldn't keep her stern tone, though, and started to laugh. She laid an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "Sam, just let me help."

"Fine." Sam tried to assume an air of offended dignity, but was soon smiling. It was his nature.

Eleanor watched this exchange happily. "You two are so cute together, you know."

"Yeah, I guess." C.J. smiled, starting to rummage for ingredients. "He's my cross to bear."

"Shut up!" Sam threw a pasta noodle at her. "You have your moments too, Claudia Jean."

Eleanor laughed, the indulgent smile of a fond parent watching her children. "Allow me, dear," she said to her daughter. "Sam, you're a dork." 

He laughed, as did C.J. Eleanor was about to elaborate when her cellular phone rang. "Excuse me, you two." She picked up, saying "Eleanor Cregg."

On the other end of the line was Senator Ross, who was one of Fenton's most vocal supporters on the Republican side of the Judiciary Committee. However, he spoke quietly and quickly, as though he would be interrupted at any time. "Mrs. Cregg?"

"Yes, Senator. What's going on?"

His words were a bombshell. "I thought you should know. Abramson wants to know what you got from Josh Lyman." Senator Keith Abramson was a vociferous opponent of legalizing abortion, which Fenton favored. That and a persistent shady reputation made him a force to be reckoned with during the hearings. He was interested in hiring Eleanor in a month for his own campaign. "Is he going to try and prep Fenton better, despite what Abramson has on the guy?"

What the hell was he talking about? "What do you mean, 'what Abramson has on the guy?'" Eleanor's voice suddenly became very hard and quiet.

Ross snorted, an unbecoming sound. "You know, Eleanor. He told you."

"No, he didn't."

"Oh." Now Ross was backtracking, and Eleanor smelled blood. She went on the attack as C.J. and Sam stopped cooking and listened. "Bradley, I'm working for Josh Lyman right now. He hired me. Now what the hell are you talking about?"

Ross was beaten and he knew it. "Fine." He lowered his voice so that Eleanor practically had to press the phone inside her head to hear. "I'm going to tell you this once, and only once, Eleanor. If this ever comes back to me, I'll deny it all and throw you to the wolves."

"I understand, Bradley. Now spill."

"OK, here." Ross paused, then spoke in a rush. "Abramson's blackmailing Fenton over a little corporate matter called Nova Scotia Trust, based up in Maine. Fenton invested and eventually bought out the other partners. Been a perfectly legit enterprise for years. But lately, the FBI has been getting tips that it's a front for something shady. They think it's money laundering."

Eleanor sat, staring at the wall. The one perfect nominee. No skeletons in his closet. Or so she'd been told. Finally she answered. "Thanks, Bradley. Thanks a lot. I will get this to Josh as soon as I can."

"See that you do. Abramson isn't going to wait long. Soon, whether Fenton pays or not, he'll expose it all and you guys will look like fools."

She hung up and turned to C.J. and Sam, who were waiting expectantly with puzzled looks on their faces. "This isn't good, is it?" C.J. asked her mother.

Eleanor sighed and tried to find a place to begin. Finally, she settled for, "All right, you guys. We have a problem..."

 


	7. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 7

 

Warnings/spoilers/etc: see pt 1. Any resemblances to anyone living or dead (unless invented by Aaron Sorkin) is purely coincidental. :)

Eleanor Cregg - mine. Everyone else - Sorkin's.   
\----

Less than an hour later Josh was back in the office, cursing steadily. "That son of a bitch Abramson. I ought to eat him for breakfast."

Donna sighed, not in the mood for Josh's grumblings. She had been told to come in to assist with any secretarial work necessary. "Isn't this just the latest in a long line of shady deals for him?"

Josh stopped for a moment, wind momentarily out of his sails. "Yeah," he said. "But it doesn't piss me off any less!"

The pair ran into Sam and Eleanor in the hall near the bullpen. "What's going on?" Josh asked.

Eleanor spoke up, telling the entire story as she had heard it from Senator Ross. "And he says Abramson really can't be appeased," she finished gloomily. "No matter what Fenton comes up with, Abramson will just keep asking for more."

"Damn it, that's what I was afraid of." Sam turned to face the wall moodily. "Let's go in my office and talk."

The group assented. "Donna, could you go pull the files on Senator Abramson, please?" Josh asked her before he went to follow Sam.

"Sure." She disappeared, on her way to the White House Records Room.

Sam led the rest of them into his office. "Okay. The floor is open to any and all suggestions. Because frankly," he said, shrugging, "I don't have the faintest idea what to do."

Silence reigned for a moment. Finally, Eleanor spoke. "I think you should stick him," she said firmly.

"What?" Josh wanted to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"I said stick him." Eleanor answered. "Abramson is a slick, cold-hearted son of a bitch. He doesn't understand anything except his own language. Threats and blackmail."

"Is that viable?" Sam asked. "I mean, does Abramson have anything he could be blackmailed over?"

Eleanor snorted. "What *hasn't* he done?"

"It won't work." Josh sounded dogmatic right from the start, which annoyed Eleanor. "If we blackmail him and Abramson cries foul � hello Bartlet-gate!" He gestured numbly. "I move that we drop Fenton as a nominee."

"Why?" Eleanor smelled blood. "If we drop him, more questions will be asked. And President Bartlet will look very weak for giving in. Besides, it'd be a bigger Bartlet-gate, as you put it, if the truth ever comes out that we didn't stop the blackmailing shit."

Her plain language shocked Josh into a response. "Eleanor, you don't understand. No matter what we do Abramson won't be appeased or threatened. You heard Sam. He's got enough indiscretions of his own, yet he keeps getting elected. He's impervious."

"You'd be surprised," Eleanor answered. Sighing, she elaborated. "Josh, you haven't worked on the Hill since you've known Josiah Bartlet. I can tell you that Abramson is not nearly as infallible as he imagines himself to be." 

Sam had been following this exchange like a ping-pong match, head twitching back and forth like spectators. Finally he became aware of both Eleanor and Josh's eyes on him. "Sam, what do you think?" the latter asked.

Sam twitched as if a spotlight had been shined in his eyes. "Me? Uh..." At first he tried to hedge his bets. "I think both ideas have merit."

It did not work. Eleanor shook her head, and Josh went on the attack. "Sam, you gotta decide," he said urgently. "There's three of us. You're the deciding vote."

"I was afraid of that," Sam mumbled.

"What's to decide?" Eleanor asked. "It seems to be self-explanatory to me."

"Me too." Josh looked defiant, which only gave Sam a bigger headache.

Eleanor noticed. "Josh," she said, voice giving way to that calm just before she pounced, "who could replace Fenton as a nominee if we drop him?"

Josh had to think for a moment, which made Eleanor look every moment like the cat who swallowed the canary. Finally, he had an answer. "Emily Legault could do it."

"Judge Legault?" Sam echoed. "Of the Court of Appeals?"

"Judge Legault?" Eleanor's tone was blistering. "I don't think so, Josh. Wasn't Emily Legault the one who turned the Court's decision on McDonald v. Kane last year? Five to four, turned down the right of a rape victim to have an abortion in that state. The opinion was one of the most cutting I've ever read. And you want her for Health & Human Services?"

Put that way, it sounded ridiculous. Josh flushed angrily. "Well, do you have anyone else?"

"No, I don't." Eleanor's tone was patient. "That's why I think we should stick with Fenton. And screw Abramson first chance we get."

By now Sam was dead tired, and his neck hurt from following the train of thought back and forth. "You guys, lemme think about it. This isn't a split-second decision."

"What's to think about?" Josh said. "Just remember who you're dealing with, Sam."

Sam was confused. "What, Abramson?"

"No. Me." And with that Josh turned away, yelling for Donna.

Eleanor stared after him. "You know, Sam, as a person I like him. But as a politician..." She broke off. "Well, apparently being male and an asshole is enough to get your voice heard."

Sam chuckled. "Eleanor, you need to understand. Josh is the political animal around here. Having you here � and you think like him � is hard for him."

"Well, he'd damn well better get used to it." Eleanor turned to leave. "Think about it, Sam."

"I will." Sam hadn't liked her tone. Though she'd tried to sound nice, it hadn't worked. It was coming down to the choice he hadn't wanted: his best friend or his mother-in-law. And he wasn't liking it.

 


	8. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 8

Warnings/spoilers/etc: see pt 1

Eleanor Cregg - mine. Everyone else - Sorkin's.

\-----

The next day began with C.J. in a foul mood. She came in after a   
terrible night's sleep, and the day began to go downhill almost   
immediately. The only good thing was Fenton's performance at the   
hearings. The man looked impeccable. Sam or whoever must have   
prepared him well, because Fenton deflected every question that was   
tossed his way. Of course, C.J. reflected snidely, Sam *hadn't* come   
home the previous night. He'd had other things to do.

She buried herself in the files for the new Solar Energy Commission.   
It still lacked four senators, which of course would have to be   
debated and argued upon. Yet more things she really couldn't deal   
with. As she debated, an authoritative knock came on her door.

C.J. pushed her glasses up to pinch the bridge of her nose. It was   
8:30 am and she already had a sneaking suspicion that this day would   
not be good. "Come in?"

She was a bit surprised to see Leo open the door. "C.J., you got a   
minute?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" What *was* going on? And why did Leo avoid   
her eyes and stare at the floor like a kid caught putting tacks on   
the teacher's chair?

He got right to the point, in characteristic fashion, finally looking   
into her eyes. "C.J., this is a little weird, I know, but... I'd like   
to ask your mother out some night, and I wanted to run it by you   
first."

As quickly as she could, C.J. regained her composure, though she knew   
for one second a look of pure, unadulterated fear had shot across her   
face. Was he crazy? He, Leo McGarry, her untouchable boss, date   
Eleanor Cregg, her mother? It was insane. She had always thought of   
Leo as the Chief of Staff, who had an ex-wife and grown daughter. Not   
as a man who might be lonely, or need companionship. It was very   
weird. However, she couldn't say that out loud.

Thus when she spoke, it was completely calm, with a tone of mild   
bemusement. "Well, Leo, you'd have to talk to her. I learned long ago   
never to speak for my mother."

"But you don't mind?" Damn the man, he was at the point like a dog to   
a bone.

C.J. sighed inwardly. She should expect nothing less. "No, Leo; go   
ahead."

"Fine." Leo shot her a minute smile. "That's all I wanted to know."   
And with that he strode out of the office, calling over his   
shoulder, "Senior staff in an hour!"

The meeting was now officially the *last* thing on C.J.'s mind. Work   
forgotten or tossed aside, she perched in her desk chair, thinking.   
This was weird. Potentially bizarre. Potentially disastrous. As much   
as she respected and liked him, C.J. couldn't exactly see Leo as her   
mother's boyfriend. And what Sam would say she could only imagine.   
Having Leo in his family circle was something he'd determined to   
avoid.

But the kicker was, she couldn't say anything about it! Both Leo and   
Eleanor would be extremely pissed, C.J. knew, if she deigned to   
interfere in their love lives. Her mother could take care of herself,   
and she knew Leo wasn't exactly Don Juan. But still...

C.J.'s ruminations were interrupted again by a knock, this time a   
soft tap. "C.J.?"

"What, Carol?"

"Toby's here to see you."

C.J. furrowed her brow. "I thought he was in California."

"Got in this morning." That was Toby's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Her door opened, and Toby entered, flinging his briefcase   
onto her couch. "So, have you been doing anything with the SEC?"

"Not really; the confirmation hearings have been occupying my time."   
C.J. told him about the problems, and also about her mother.

Toby's eyebrows rose a fraction, but otherwise he gave no indication   
of being surprised or otherwise put out. "Okay," he said. "I hate to   
cause another problem �"

"No, you don't," C.J. interrupted. It was true. The more crises there   
were, the more Toby shone. It was his most irritating habit.

Toby ignored her, though. "Anyway. Abramson is one of the candidates   
for a seat on the SEC."

C.J. frantically flipped through her lists. "What! How could I have   
missed that!?"

"It was just decided." Toby stared at her grimly. "You can't move   
anything against the Senator until the SEC is decided. Otherwise the   
commission will start off on a very unstable basis, and won't get   
anything done, as opposed to the very little we'd get otherwise."

C.J.'s throat tightened. "Great." She turned away momentarily,   
thinking, *What else can go wrong today!?* "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah." Toby's manner became a touch more subdued all of a   
sudden. "You need to talk to Danny Concannon."

C.J.'s facial expression stopped just short of exquisite pain. "Why   
the hell should I?"

"Because he somehow found out about NovaScotia Corp." Toby's tone was   
offhand, but she knew that unless Danny were dealt with more than one   
person would be in the shit. "There's supposed to be a story in the   
Post on Thursday." It was Tuesday then.

"Damn."

"Yes."

"The confirmation hearings are over on Friday and he can't wait one   
more friggin' day."

"Apparently not." Toby couldn't look at her. The entire office knew   
the story with C.J., Sam and Danny, and he didn't envy her this task.   
But there was simply no one else who might get results.

"I suppose I have to get him to back off."

"Yes."

C.J. gave up the fight and reached for the aspirin bottle in her top   
drawer. "Toby, has it occurred to you that he might conceivably tell   
me to go to hell?" *As he would have every right to do?* she added   
silently.

"Yes." Toby sighed. "That's a chance we have to take."

That was his way of telling her that she was really the only   
hope. "Fine."

"Thanks." Toby turned and left, no doubt awaited by a thousand   
messages. It cheered C.J. somewhat to know that he was at least as   
busy as if not more busy than her.

Carol waited in the doorway. "C.J.?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if this is the best time for this, but..."

C.J. sighed. "Carol, there's not much that could make this day worse.   
So whaddya got for me?"

Her assistant looked at the floor before answering. *What is it?*   
C.J. wondered. *Do I look that bad or something?*

Finally Carol answered. "C.J., have you picked your maid of honor   
yet?"

C.J. sighed audibly. All her problems were ganging up on her. "No,   
Carol, I haven't. You'll be the first to know. I swear." She picked   
up the SEC file. "I've gotta talk to Josh. Hold my calls." She made   
her way down the hall, suddenly weary. Why was everything ganging up   
on her all at once? It wasn't fair.

Outside Josh's office C.J. stopped to talk to Donna. "Hey, how are   
you?"

"Not too bad." C.J. lied.

"That's good." Donna lowered her voice. "Your mother annoyed him."

"Really."

"Yeah." Donna told C.J. what Josh had told her of last night's   
events. "The thing is," she added, "he's impressed as well as   
annoyed."

"Sounds like Josh." C.J. rubbed her temples absentmindedly. Yet   
another question with her mother. "Is he in, though, Donna?"

"Yeah, he's winding up with the Russian ambassador. Give him a   
minute."

"Okay."

The two women sat at Donna's cubicle, C.J. perched on the edge of the   
desk. This, she thought, was good. She'd talk to Josh about the   
commission. He'd fix it, and make it no longer her problem. Yeah,   
then she'd only have a thousand problems, instead of a thousand and   
one.

Donna, of course, was oblivious to all this. "Hey, C.J.?" she piped   
up.

"Yeah?"

The question was one of the few she hadn't wanted to hear. "Have you   
decided about your maid of honor yet?"

"No!" The explosion was unlooked for and thus doubly surprising.   
Donna looked as though she'd just run over a puppy, though, and C.J.   
calmed down almost as quickly as she'd lost her temper. "Donna, I'm   
sorry, I really am. It's just that today is really not the day to ask   
me that. Okay?"

"All right." Donna found her voice. Guardedly she said, "I didn't   
mean to upset you �"

"It's all right." Thankfully Josh's door opened at that moment, and   
C.J. had to turn her mind to work. Otherwise, she told herself, she'd   
go completely insane.

 


	9. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 9

 

Warnings/spoilers/disclaimers/etc: see pt 1 

\----   
Leo strode down the West Wing hallway like he owned it. Ever since that morning, he'd been feeling... well, almost *giddy.* It was crazy. But it was there, all the same. He'd straightened out the Russian matter for Josh. He'd told Representative Edwards exactly what the President thought of him. And C.J. had told him to go ahead with Eleanor.

He ducked into the communications bullpen where Eleanor had her desk. "Mrs Cregg in, Bonnie?"

"She's on the phone with Senator McDonald, Leo," replied the assistant. "She should be off in a minute, if you want to wait. That's her desk over there." Bonnie pointed off to the right.

"Fine." Leo set off across the bullpen in that direction.

Eleanor caught sight of him coming and flashed him a quick smile totally at odds with her vehement conversation. "No, Senator, you listen. The White House will not beg for what it needs. It will get a warrant and search his files. If Senator Abramson wants to be forcibly removed, we can do it. Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Senator." She put down the phone with a mutter under her breath. "Bitch."

Leo raised an eyebrow, curious. Eleanor explained. "I'm trying to find out exactly what Abramson wants. What's he going to get from blackmailing George Fenton."

"Okay."

"I've been calling his closest friends and colleagues. You know he lives for the fact that he's on the Judiciary."

"Yeah."

"Well, Mary McDonald threatened to set the commission on us." Eleanor laughed. "Called it an invasion of 'Keith's privacy.'" She snorted. "Bullshit."

"Yeah, well."

"I'll find it, Leo, don't worry." Eleanor grinned. "I already gave Josh the names of the fence-sitters in Jacobs's group on the Judiciary."

"Okay. Who are they and how many?"

"There's four. Enough to make a difference."

"Definitely."

"Abramson, three other Republicans, and one moderate Democrat." Eleanor ticked off the names on her slender fingers. "Jennifer Brady, Anne Marks, Henry Dalton, and Ed Klein."

"Dalton can be leaned on; I don't know about the others."

"Okay." Eleanor turned to face him. "Anything on your mind, Leo?"

"Well... yeah." He sighed. This wasn't going to get any easier, he told himself, so he'd just blurt it out. "Eleanor, I was wondering."

"Yeah?"

"Would you care to go to dinner sometime this week?"

For a moment Leo thought Eleanor hadn't heard him. She sat in the same position, eyes pleasantly fixed on his face. The only indication that she was a living being as opposed to a statue was the slight expression of mirth toying with the corners of her mouth.

He was about to ask again when she answered. "Leo, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah." Leo could feel the palpable question mark he tacked onto the end of the word.

There was really no need. Eleanor faced him, smiling sadly. "Leo. I'm really flattered."

*But,* Leo added silently, preparing himself.

"But, it's been a while." The look in her eyes almost touched him. It was if she was sharing a confidence with him, instead of stating the obvious. C.J. had told Leo long ago about her father, who had passed away when she was fourteen. Even though it had been years, C.J. said Eleanor still missed her husband. So Leo was, at this point, expecting to be turned down.

Thus he was rather shocked when Eleanor sighed and tried again. "I'm not saying no right now. Just give me some time to think, all right?"

Leo nodded. He could accept that. It wasn't a refusal, after all. "That's fine. I'm not gonna pressure you."

"Thanks." Eleanor favored him with another sad smile as he left. Of course, she hadn't wanted to tell him that she would most likely be in Seattle for six months come April � coming back for the wedding, of course � with Senator Gordon's campaign. She liked him. But she didn't know if it should be anything more. And what would C.J. say?

Well, here was her chance to find out. Her daughter came into the communications bullpen and over to her desk, dropping a memo. "Hey, Mom, this is from Josh."

"Okay." Eleanor set the memo aside for the moment. "Got a minute, Claudia Jean?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Eleanor bit her lip. What *would* C.J. say? *Well, here goes nothing,* she thought. "Leo McGarry asked me out on a date."

C.J. sat down abruptly on the spare chair. So he had done it! A thousand thoughts ran through her head, not least of all that Mallory would have a positive shit fit. It wasn't that Leo's daughter was possessive, she was just... well, possessive. 

She had to say something, though. Cloaking her reserve with another emotion, C.J. said, "Wow. I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Yeah." A faint smile spread across Eleanor's features. "I told him maybe."

"What!" C.J. spun to face her mom. "Why didn't you say yes?"

"Because." Eleanor suddenly looked away. "It's been a long time since I've gone out with anyone."

C.J. wasn't sure what made her say it. "Mom, if you want it, go for it." *Why did I say that?* she thought. *It'd be too strange for words!*

"Yeah, well. I'll think about it." Eleanor let the subject drop. She turned instead to the memo C.J. had brought. "Did Josh tell you what this was?"

"No. He just gave it to me and told me to show it to you and Sam."

"Okay." Eleanor ripped open the memo and started to peruse. "Interesting," she said to no one in particular.

"What?"

"Josh pulled some strings and talked to his contact in the judiciary. Evidently Abramson wants to be nominated for the SEC, and he wrote to Josh asking for the nomination."

C.J. snorted. Like her mother, it was instinctive. "Like Josh would give it to him after what he's planning to do with H&HS."

"Yeah, well. Could you run this to Sam, Claudia Jean?"

"Sure, I have to talk to him anyway."

"See you later, honey."

"Bye." C.J. quickly ran over to Sam's office and walked in.

Her fiancé was literally up to his knees in paperwork. "C.J., what's up?" Sam said, trying to be sweet while immersed in facts and figures.

"Here." C.J. handed him the memo.

Sam didn't read it right away. "You all right, sweetheart?"

"Not really, but there isn't a lot you can do about it." C.J. gave him a very fake smile. After all, he hadn't come home the previous night. He didn't deserve the ego boost.

Sam had a hunch. "Is it your mom and Leo?"

"How'd you know?"

"Leo walked by whistling." Sam raised his eyebrows to emphasize this. "He mentioned that he might be out with Eleanor on Friday, and something in his tone told me it wasn't world related."

C.J. felt her heart start to sink. "Yeah, well."

After all this time Sam knew C.J. well enough to know what to say. "C.J., your mom's her own woman. It's not going to be bad."

C.J. raised her eyebrows. "Sam, have you considered the possibility that you might have Leo in your family circle after all?"

He hadn't, and she could tell. Still, besides paling visibly, he reacted fairly well. "C.J., you can't jump to conclusions. Again."

"Shut up."

"Seriously. It's one date. Not a wedding."

She wasn't convinced. Fixing him with a stare, C.J. said, "I seem to recall hearing those words last Valentine's Day."

Sam flushed. "C.J., that reminds me � the florist called me earlier."

"Yeah?"

"We can't have orchids � the crop was destroyed by a flood."

C.J.'s favourite flower was the orchid. She had wanted them badly. To hear Sam dismiss the call so cavalierly almost brought tears to her eyes. "Great. It's official."

"What?"

"This day can't get *any* worse!" Taking a deep breath to calm her voice and quell the angry tears, she said pointedly, "Sam, I'll see you at home tonight, I presume?"

He knew when to agree. "Yes, C.J., I'll see you at home."

"Fine. I have one more briefing, then I'm leaving." She turned to leave.   
He had to say it. "C.J., I love you."

That brought a soft smile to her face through her frustration. "I love you too, Sam. Thanks. And don't forget that memo!"

"Right." Sam grinned at her brightly, trying to be optimistic. Still, he could tell it hadn't worked as she closed his door.

 


	10. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 10

 

From: "C.J. Cregg" < c.j.c.263@hotmail.com >   
To: "Donnatella Moss" < ladonnaemobile@lycos.net >   
CC: "Carol McTavish" < mctavish864@scotland.net >, "Abigail Bartlet" < first.lady@whitehouse.gov >   
Date: January 19, 2002 19:18 PM 06:00 + GMT

Donna, Carol, Abbey~

I've thought long and hard about this, but I've finally come to a decision. I want Donna to be my maid of honor. This isn't intended as any slight to you, Carol & Abbey, but Donna is my very best friend, and since Josh is the best man <wink> I thought it would be appropriate. Again, no hard feelings ~ C.J.

\-----   
From: "Donnatella Moss" < ladonnaemobile@lycos.net >   
To: "C.J. Cregg" < c.j.c.263@hotmail.com >   
Date: January 19, 2002 20:38 PM 06:00 + GMT

C.J.,

I am so honored and I totally accept! What you said made a lot of sense. My boyfriend is the best man =) and it stands to reason. But still I really appreciate what you said about me being your best friend. That means a lot. You have to tell me everything I need to know, though. Tell me soon, I want to start!

Donna

\-----   
From: "Carol McTavish" < mctavish864@scotland.net >   
To: "C.J. Cregg" < c.j.c.263@hotmail.com >   
Date: January 19, 2002 22:16 PM 06:00 + GMT

c.j. � i'm kind of hurt. i really think i've been friends with you longer. � carol

\-----   
From: "Abigail Bartlet" < first.lady@whitehouse.gov >   
To: "C.J. Cregg" < c.j.c.263@hotmail.com >   
Date: January 19, 2002 22:39 PM 06:00 + GMT

C.J.,

Don't worry about it. I thought I'd ask because I know you've been busy, and the maid of honor is supposed to help with the planning. If you still want me to that's fine. But I wouldn't think of impinging on your right to pick this.

Abbey

\-----   
From: "Sam Seaborn" < sailorseas@yahoo.com >   
To: "Eleanor Cregg" < chickenandcregg@yahoo.com >, "Josh Lyman" < harvard613@yahoo.com >   
CC: "Leo McGarry" < 1mcgarry1@lycos.net >, "C.J. Cregg" < c.j.c.263@hotmail.com >   
Date: January 19, 2002 23:06 PM 06:00 + GMT

Okay, everyone � you know the memo from this afternoon? We'll call it the Lyman memo, since it came from you, Josh? It gave me the perfect idea of what to do about Abramson. Eleanor and Josh, please meet in my office tomorrow at or around 10am. I'll tell you what I've decided to do here. Leo and C.J., we'll come find you if the three of us are agreed that my idea is feasible. C.J., nothing to the press until you get the word from all three of us. Thanks � Sam

\------   
From: "Leo McGarry" < 1mcgarry1@lycos.net >   
To: "Eleanor Cregg" < chickenandcregg@yahoo.com >   
Date: January 19, 2002 23:51 PM 06:00 + GMT

Hi Eleanor,

I don't want to pressure you but can I get an answer at some point soon? I like to plan ahead.

Thanks, Leo

 


	11. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 11

 

Warnings/spoilers/etc: see pt 1 

Eleanor Cregg = mine. Everyone else = Sorkin's.

Note: This is really my first attempt at a Danny characterization, and I haven't seen him too much (I started watching at WKODHIB). Please be gentle and have mercy on me. :)   
\------   
C.J. rose early the next morning, careful not to wake her sound asleep fiancé. She watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically, peacefully immersed in some happy dream, by the small smile on his quiescent face. He looked his most innocent when asleep.

She couldn't resist reaching out to gently stroke his hair as she thought of last night. She had paced and snapped and yelled. She had let loose every one of her concerns. Eleanor had worked late, so she could speak freely. The commission. Danny, who'd made things far worse. Her mother and Leo. The wedding. And she hadn't missed the opportunity to yell at him for not coming home the previous night. Everything had come pouring out, and Sam had listened to all of it. How tired he must have been, C.J. thought grimly. But he had never complained; just perched on the arm of the couch and listened. And when she had finally exhausted her supply of frustration and flung herself onto the couch, fully immersed into what she joking called her nineteenth nervous breakdown, Sam had offered no recriminations. He had just sat down beside her, offered his arms and held her close while promising that things would work out. Somehow, she believed him.

God, just when she thought she'd strangle Sam he did these things to remind her how much she loved him.

But for now she was going for a run. It calmed her and helped her to think a bit outside the box, which was what she needed.

She wrote a quick note for Sam, then stepped outside into the cool air. She needed to get away for a while. Especially after last night.

It was strange. For something she so wanted to forget, she could recall every detail, from the slight whirr of the air conditioner to the noises in the background when she'd called the Post. She hadn't wanted to do it in person. He still made her nervous, after all this time. But every moment she had to wait for Danny to come on the line was another moment she thought of dumping the responsibility on Simon, her deputy. In the end she'd waited it out. "Concannon."

"It's C.J., Danny."

He'd sounded almost bored. "What can I do for you, C.J.?"

"How about waiting on the Fenton story?"

Danny snorted. "You're kidding. Next question?"

C.J. blinked. "That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not even going to let me attempt to persuade you." C.J. felt her headache return. "Where the hell do you get off, Danny?"

He didn't answer for a moment. Then he came back, fire in his voice. "Where the hell do you get off asking me to hold it, C.J.?"

C.J. had been shocked to find herself already getting angry. She hadn't envisioned that. Trying to calm down, she said in measured tones, "Danny, this could ruin Fenton if it gets out."

"So?" Danny had possessed a lot of fire for someone who was supposed to be objective. "So he's into money laundering. Why not expose him?"

"Because it isn't true."

"You know this?"

"Yes." C.J. hadn't missed a beat as she spoke, but her heart still quaked with the gamble she'd taken. They had in fact gotten documents that night that proved Fenton's noninvolvement. He'd sold his controlling interest some time ago, in fact. But that fact didn't deter Abramson from publishing the connection, or still claiming Fenton knew of NSCorp's illegal activities. Danny was the only reporter she knew with the probity to treat the story appropriately.

He'd been very shocked, then suspicious. "Is this on the level?"

"Of course! You think we'd outright lie to the press?"

Danny hadn't answered, but she'd caught his mutter. "I'm not so sure you wouldn't."

C.J. was still proud of her response. She turned it over in her head as she rounded the block. "Excuse me, Danny." she had said acidly. "Whatever problem you have with me, is with me. If you don't trust me talk to Toby. He knows it's on the level." It was high time she started to stand up to him.

Danny had sighed, trying to buy some time. "C.J. � no offense, but I think I might."

"Fine."

"It's not that I don't trust you. That was uncalled for."

"Damn right."

"It's just that it sounds a little hard to believe."

"I know." C.J. had found herself chuckling, which she now kicked herself for. That was the effect Danny had always had on her. "I just got it today, which made a terrible day a little bit better."

"What happened?"

Now she couldn't believe she'd answered, but she had. "Oh, nothing really. Wedding problems."

"Wedding problems." Instantly she'd felt the phone line chill. "Oh."

C.J. sighed. Why the hell had she said anything? But she'd opened her big mouth and spoken. "Danny, you need to move on."

There was a stunned silence, as though she'd said she wanted to kill the President. After a while, though, Danny had answered. "C.J., you overestimate yourself. I'm fine. I have been fine. In fact," he said, allowing a hint of arrogance to creep into his voice, "I have a date tomorrow night."

"That's good." C.J. had heard every bit of his reply. And she knew with every fiber of her politically tuned mind that he was lying through his teeth.

But what could she say? "So you'll wait."

"Yeah, I guess. I need to check this new information." Danny had sounded relieved to turn the conversation back to business. C.J. reflected cynically that he'd never been very good with emotions, unless it was expressing his wish to take her out.

"Fine. Feel free to run it any time after Friday."

"Is that an order?"

C.J. growled. "Don't be a smartass."

"Bye, C.J."

"Bye, Danny."

She'd hung up the phone and stared at the opposite wall for a full thirty seconds. Danny still had a crush (or something?) on her. Carol had told her so, but this was kind of the final straw.

Damn it! C.J. thought as she headed back inside the apartment building. Carol! What would she do about Carol? Honestly, the problems kept appearing out of nowhere.

But most importantly, what would she do about her mother? She hoped she'd have Sam's help on that one, because honestly she was at a complete loss.

*Oh, well,* she thought as she hit the elevator button. *Today can't be any worse than yesterday.*


	12. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 12

 

Warnings/spoilers/etc: see pt 1

Eleanor Cregg = mine. Everyone else = Sorkin's.

\-----   
Sam drummed his fingers idly on his desktop as he waited for Josh and Eleanor to appear. He would relish getting this responsibility off his own head, that was for certain. Then he could try and spend more time with his obviously drained fiancée.

She'd nearly broken his heart the night before. He'd come home and sat down, only to have C.J. tell him that they needed to talk. She'd tried to keep her temper under control, but everything had just piled on top of everything, and she'd wound up nearly crying. What else could he do but hold her and tell her they'd work things out?

And they would. He'd help with the wedding stuff. Now if he had the faintest idea where to start...

Sam was interrupted by a stout rap on his door. Without waiting for an answer, Eleanor walked in followed by Josh. Who was expounding vigorously his view of the matter, as Eleanor did her best to ignore him and not explode, in that order. "Eleanor, you just don't get it, do you? Fenton's compromised as it is, because the great system we have gives the lie to �"

Sam spoke up before anything could get further out of hand. "Josh, shut up. All right you guys. Here's my plan."

Grudgingly Josh turned and faced Sam, while Eleanor listened attentively. On second glance, Sam reversed his position. She looked a little *too* attentive. It was that sort of over-focused look one gives when one wants to make the impression they're paying attention, when their mind is actually somewhere far away.

Sam cleared his throat. "Okay, you guys. Let me start from the beginning."

"Good place to start," Josh jibed. He was a bit out of countenance at Sam telling him to shut up. That didn't happen often.

Sam ignored him. "Eleanor, you want to try and put the screws to Senator Abramson. You think he only responds to his own language, and with all the indiscretions he's committed he shouldn't be in office anyway. Correct?"

The half-second hesitation before her response was enough to set Sam's radar beeping. However, he put it aside. "... Correct."

"And Josh, you want to drop Fenton as a nominee, because you think the bad publicity will make everything moot, and if the Senator cries foul it could make the president look really, really bad."

"Right." Josh folded his arms in a defensive posture, curious to see what Sam had come up with.

"Well, here's my idea � tell me if it makes sense." Sam paused for dramatic effect. "Bribery."

"What!" Josh leapt from his seat.

"Give Senator Abramson the seat on the commission in exchange for keeping quiet."

"Are you nuts?" Josh exclaimed.

"For once I agree with him." The fire was in Eleanor's voice. "That's really foolish, Sam. Abramson will turn every vote into a fight. He'd be the only ultra-conservative on the panel."

"Not when there's six Democrats to balance him." Sam spoke with definite satisfaction. "I talked to Leo earlier. Every nomination but this last one has been confirmed. Right now the commission stands at six Democrats, two Republicans."

"Wow." Eleanor's eyebrows raised.

"Maybe it's not completely insane after all." Josh's eyebrows followed.   
Sam smiled. "So it'll work?"

There was silence for a moment, then Eleanor jumped in. "No, it won't."

"It won't?"

"No, Sam, I'm sorry." Eleanor shook her head. "I just can't countenance bribing that blackmailer with a seat on one of the President's prize commissions."

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh! Forgot one thing." He rummaged through his papers and came up with a familiar looking file.

Josh couldn't keep the grin off his face as the implication registered. "That's an FBI file, Sam."

"Exactly." Sam felt his voice fill with satisfaction. "I talked to my contact at Justice, and he said there's sufficient evidence for an investigation."

"That's wonderful." Eleanor's tone held nothing but admiration. "So I see your game," she said, tone turning sneaky. "Give him what he wants, and *then* stick him."

Josh shook his head. "I gotta hand it to you. That's really good."

"So it'll work?" Sam grinned.

"Yeah, it's good."

"I think it's fine."

"Let's get to Leo's office." Sam stood. "Josh, will you call C.J. and get her over there?"

Instead of complying Josh winked shamelessly at his friend. "Trouble at home?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." Josh made the call as Sam and Eleanor walked to Leo's office.

As soon as the two were alone, Sam pounced. "Eleanor, you weren't working last night, were you?"

Eleanor was like her daughter � a good liar, but the blushes always gave her away. "What do you mean, Sam?"

"Come on," Sam scoffed. His voice turned teasing. "I'm going to be family; you can tell me. You're too out of it this morning to have been working last night."

He was surprised when she answered right away. "Leo and I had a working dinner."

*Yeah, working on what?* Sam thought. Out loud he said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up, Sam." Eleanor looked at the floor. "I feel bad about misleading Claudia Jean. But I can tell she needs time to get used to it. And time is what I don't have. I'm leaving for Seattle in five weeks."

She spoke as though her mind was made up. "Did you... have a good time?" Sam asked, thinking to be delicate.

Eleanor burst out laughing. "Sam, you're such a prude for your age!" She laughed even harder seeing him turn scarlet. Thinking to have a little fun with him, she lowered her voice. "I'll bet you're just teasing me, though. Because according to Claudia Jean you're a little hellion in bed."

Sam turned as pink as she'd ever seen anyone. "Eleanor!"

"I'm just teasing." She turned her voice back to normal. "Not that it's any of your business, but Leo saw me back to the building. And all he did was kiss me on the cheek as I left."

Sam was about to respond when Eleanor pulled him into Leo's office. Margaret ushered the two in.

"What's going on, Sam?" Leo asked, with a quick smile for Eleanor. "You guys come to a decision?"

"Yeah, Leo, I think we've got it." Sam briefly outlined his plan.

Leo kept his face non-committal, but his words were everything. "I like it, Sam. It's evil."

"Thank you."

"Is C.J. on her way?"

"Yeah."

Leo lowered his voice, though he couldn't imagine why. "Sam... maybe you can tell C.J. about last night?"

Sam blinked. "You want me to tell her that you two went out last night?"

"Well... yeah."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, sir." Sam said firmly. "I think that's more properly Eleanor's province."

Eleanor sighed. "It's what I'd hoped to avoid, but you're exactly right, Sam."

"Okay." Sam felt relieved. "So that's all? You'll keep me informed?"

"Yeah, sure." Leo answered. "Get outta here, you two. Eleanor, go find C.J."

"All right." She smiled at him as she left.

Eleanor walked down to C.J.'s office without missing a beat. It was only outside the door that she found herself hesitating. *This is ridiculous,* she thought. *She'll be reasonable.* She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hi, Mom, what's up?" C.J. regarded her mother calmly. It would be interesting to see if she fessed up. Talking with Donna that morning had certainly been illuminating.

Eleanor took a deep breath and spoke. "I wasn't working late last night. I went to dinner with Leo."

Without skipping a beat, C.J. replied. "I know."

"What!"

"Donna told me."

"Who told her?"

"Margaret."

Eleanor muttered under her breath. "Claudia Jean, I really am sorry," she said, turning penitent. "I didn't mean to mislead you. But from what I could see you needed some time to deal with this. And time is a luxury I don't have."

"I know." C.J. sighed. "How could you tell it freaked me out?"

"I'm your mother." Eleanor hazarded a small smile. "It's kind of obvious."

"Well, whatever. I just didn't like the thought, I guess."

"I can't blame you." Eleanor crossed the room and sat on C.J.'s couch. "I know it would freak me out if my mother was dating my boss."

"Yeah." C.J. paused. "Just... let me get used to it, Mom. I'm not telling you what to do. God knows I could never do it."

"Damn right." But Eleanor's heart wasn't in the teasing. "I'll give you time, Claudia Jean."

"Thank you." It wasn't completely ok. But at least for C.J., it was on its way. So she could afford to turn to her mother and ask, "So, was it fun?"

Eleanor giggled like a middle-schooler. Part of it was the relief at having all of this in the open. But before she answered, she had to say one more thing. "Before I tell you, Claudia Jean, let me just assure you that I'm going to help you more with the wedding things. I've been neglecting that area."

"Thanks." C.J. didn't let on how overjoyed she was. With Eleanor's help, the chaos that was her wedding would fall into order, and do it quickly. All she said was, "Sam and I could use the help."

"Okay." The roguish look came back onto Eleanor's face. "It was a lot of fun last night."

"Really?"

"Definitely." For a moment they weren't the Press Secretary and political consultant. They were just mother and daughter, gossiping about a night out. And it felt good.


	13. Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown 13

 

Yes, *sob* this is the end. Next story "Wild Night" Coming soon!

Warnings/disclaimers/etc: see pt 1

NOTE: The title used at the end of this part is one I chose that might fit the situation. I don't know anything about the actual position, so I apologise if it's inaccurate. Thank God for AU's. :) Enjoy!   
\----

Leo strode into the Oval Office at the normal time. "Hello, Mr. President."

"Leo, how are you?" Jed Bartlet always had a smile for his old friend. "What's going on with the confirmation hearings?"

"Haven't heard yet. They'll call us as soon as the decision comes back."

"All right." Bartlet raised an eyebrow, skimming the reports Sam had given him an hour before. "So, Mrs. Cregg was responsible for a lot of this?"

"According to Sam. He couldn't say enough good about her."

"Yes, I know. In these reports Sam says Mrs. Cregg even got Josh to agree with her point of view." Bartlet chuckled. "That doesn't happen often."

"No, sir. I think Eleanor � Mrs Cregg � knows exactly what she's doing." Inwardly Leo cursed himself for the slip-up and prayed his friend wouldn't notice.

No such luck. " 'Eleanor?' " Bartlet echoed. "When was the last time you called a political consultant by their first name?"

"Mr. President �"

"Leo." Bartlet smiled that annoying, omniscient smile he reserved for occasions when he knew something. "Let's just say... I've heard things."

"Oh, really."

Bartlet closed the portfolio on his desk and gave Leo his full attention. "She's supposed to be a real political animal. According to Lionel Tribbey she can quote penal code as well as if not better than any of his counsels."

"She's a remarkable woman." Leo couldn't keep the warmth out of his voice. Remembering the night before when they had argued for the entire meal about raising the retirement age, and then at the end she had just... smiled. She'd said, "Leo, let's just agree to disagree, all right?" He couldn't have said no if he'd wanted to. That smile had won him over. The only people who ever smiled at him like that were Abbey and Jenny. Even his own daughter didn't laugh with him like Eleanor did.

Bartlet nodded just once. "That's settled, then." He buried himself once more in Sam's report. "Could you do me a favor, Leo?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bring Eleanor Cregg to this office."

"Yes, sir." Leo spun around and left. It was only moments before he found Eleanor waiting outside Josh's office. "Eleanor?"

"Hi, Leo." She gave him that shining smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Honestly? You can come with me to the Oval Office." Leo turned and started to head away, expecting Eleanor to follow.

She stopped in her tracks before she'd taken half a step. "You're kidding, right?"

Leo looked at her entreatingly. "You think I'd lie about this."

"No. I don't." Eleanor was quickly becoming unglued, but she hid it well. "I guess it's just not something I've thought about. I've never been in the Oval."

"You've never been in the Oval?" Leo echoed, shocked. He got her to start walking. "You've been in politics fifteen years, you told me!"

"Yeah, well..." Eleanor trailed off, setting her briefcase in the bullpen as they passed by. "It just hasn't happened. What does he want with me?"

Slightly thrown by the question, Leo was forced to admit ignorance. "I don't know. He didn't tell me."

Eleanor shrugged. "Guess I'll find out. I'm not being fired, right?"

Leo smiled. "Why would the President bother when Josh hired you? And besides," he added, injecting warmth into his tone, "the work you did on the confirmation hearings really saved our asses."

Eleanor smiled. "Hey, you haven't won yet!"

"Call it a hunch."

Mrs. Landingham directed the two to go right in. Leo pushed open the door and ushered Eleanor through. The latter stared at the office around her with an undisguised degree of awe.

In the middle of it all, the President sat in his big chair, glasses on, poring over some report. "Mrs. Cregg, nice to meet you," he said, extending his campaign smile and a handshake.

Eleanor, to Leo's amusement, comported herself well. Though clearly nervous as a schoolgirl, she managed to speak clearly. "The honor is mine, Mr. President."

"No, ma'am, the honor is mine." Bartlet paused. "According to some trusted sources, you saved our asses on the Fenton hearings."

"Well, as I told Leo, sir, you haven't won yet." Eleanor smiled timidly. 

"Oh, yes, we have." Bartlet smiled knowingly, relishing the victory. It wasn't often he knew more than his staff, but this was one of those times. "Leo," he said, bringing his friend into the conversation, "haven't you been watching CSPAN? They just broke in two minutes ago with the notice that Fenton's been confirmed. By seven votes."

"That's good enough." Leo's tone was calm, but Bartlet knew he was very happy.

"That's wonderful." Eleanor couldn't get the stupid grin off her face. She'd just helped confirm a cabinet nominee, and now she was here, in the Oval Office, meeting President Bartlet, standing next to Leo... it was all a bit too much.

Bartlet was watching Leo as Eleanor took in the office. He stared at her without stopping, and a strange look was on his face. There was something in his eyes that had he not known Leo better, he would have mistaken for sentiment. His eyes were holding in that look of respect that Leo usually reserved for Bartlet himself. There was definitely something there. All of which made Bartlet's decision even easier.

"Ms. Cregg?"

Eleanor snapped back to attention. "Yes sir."

"I want to know, do you have any significant commitments after your contract with Josh is terminated?"

"Well..." Eleanor thought about how to say it, then answered. "I've given Senator Gordon a verbal promise to help him with his campaign in a few weeks, but nothing in writing. Why?"

"Because, if you'd like to, I want to offer you a job."

Eleanor was stunned. He could see it in her eyes. She had every right to be stunned, obviously, but he was impressed by how well she concealed her shock. "If I may, what sort of job did you have in mind?"

Leo was also amazed. "Yes, sir, what sort of job did you have in mind?"

"I had Lionel Tribbey do a bit of research on this, and he tells me that one of the Legislative Affairs positions is open."

"What would that entail?"

"Nothing you can't handle." Bartlet grinned. "Just try and keep the senators and representatives in line. You've been a congressional aide, and you know the politics of the Hill." He checked a folder on the desk. "The official title would be Deputy Assistant to the President for Legislative Affairs."

Eleanor paused for a moment, thoughts whirling. If she accepted this job, she would have an in to the White House. She'd be working there, day in day out. She'd see all these wonderful people on a daily basis.

But most importantly, she could be there for her daughter as the wedding approached. And she could be there for Leo...

Eleanor faced the President. "Sir, I just don't know."

Bartlet saw the sudden shock on Leo's face before he answered. "Ms. Cregg �"

"Eleanor, please."

"Fine, Eleanor." Bartlet spoke calmly, not wanting to create a situation for either her or Leo. "It's nothing you haven't dealt with before. And when my entire senior staff tells me individually what a remarkable politician you are, I have to see for myself."

Eleanor faced the President. For better or for worse, he was honest. And it would definitely be an adventure. "Sir, I'll take it."

"Great." Bartlet shook her hand. "Eleanor, I welcome you to the White House." He turned to his Chief of Staff. "Leo, would you mind handling the logistics? Getting Eleanor an office or something?"

"Yeah, she can have Mandy's." Leo turned to Eleanor. "Welcome, Eleanor."

"Thank you." Once again that smile was turned up at him. Leo found himself thinking that if nothing else, the White House would be a lot more interesting with her working here. "Sir, is there anything else?"

"Nope!" Bartlet turned back behind the desk. "Go get settled in, Eleanor; I warn you that you won't have long."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Leo and Eleanor chorused and walked out of the Oval.

Once in the hall, Eleanor turned to Leo. "I can't believe this is happening."

"You better tell C.J."

"I will, right now. She wanted my help about Carol."

"What's with Carol?"

"She's mad over the whole maid-of-honor thing."

Leo shrugged. "She'll be all right." Changing the subject, he asked, "So, feel like going out tomorrow?"

"Sure." Eleanor grinned. He was a lot less nervous the second time. "But I gotta clear it with Claudia Jean."

"Why?"

"I promised her I'd help out on more wedding stuff."

"But you'll come to dinner, right?"

"Yeah." Eleanor stopped, oblivious to the strange and/or dirty looks she drew for halting traffic. "Leo, I gotta tell you, I like you. But I need to take it slow."

"I can deal with that."

"Good." Eleanor started to walk again. "After all, it's just a date, right? Not a wedding."

"Right." Leo nodded. "Just a date."

"See you later."

"Later."


End file.
